


По видеосвязи

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hugging, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Quarantine, Сoronavirus Pandemics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Во время карантина Акааши и Бокуто общаются по видеосвязи.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	По видеосвязи

— Я заболел. Температура, сопли, желание не вставать с кровати целую вечность, — продолжает Бокуто. Картинка скачет — он никак не может поставить телефон ровно, чтобы все было видно. Наконец, он справляется. — Сходил к врачу, предвещая твой вопрос.

Изображение немного подвисает из-за плохого Интернета, но звук передается четко и понятно. Акааши улыбается, глядя на закутанного в три кофты Бокуто, который натягивает на себя полосатый плед. За окном плюс двадцать.

— И что он сказал? — спрашивает Акааши.

Бокуто по ту сторону экрана смешно поочередно моргает и замирает, и Акааши успевает поймать момент. На поспешном скрине его волосы топорщатся в разные стороны, потому что он только-только встал с постели и на время звонка переместился в огромное кресло на кухне, чтобы есть и говорить одновременно, а еще выжать из себя хоть какую-то активность. Не разлагаться же вечно от простуды в кровати.

— Ты только не переживай, — выпаливает Бокуто.

Он ставит чашку куда-то за кадр, и кофта на запястье задирается. Плед спадает с одного плеча, но его тут же возвращают обратно. Голос у Бокуто не печальный — скорее, обеспокоенный, будто что-то сейчас может расстроить Акааши.

— Что?

— Не переживай, говорю. — Лицо Бокуто вмиг становится серьезным, но напускной вид портит жест рукой, которой он тычет в экран, как бы указывая на Акааши. Он повторяет по слогам:

— Не пе-ре-жи-вать. Тест оказался положительным.

Сначала Акааши не понимает, о чем речь. А потом озарение приходит, как лавина, что накрывает без предупреждения. Сердце стучит в такт страху, окутывающему тело. Акааши каменеет.

— Что? — глупо переспрашивает он во второй раз. В голове он уже успевает припомнить все счета в банке и заначки, все советы врачей, что слышны на каждом углу, слова властей. Огромная статистика по заболевшим. Такая же — по смертельным случаям. И едва ли не лучше — по выздоровевшим.

Коронавирус не шутка.

Бокуто шмыгает забитым носом.

— Бокуто-сан. У вас коронавирус?

Тот сидит в одной позе так долго, что Акааши проверяет соединение с сетью, может, видеосвязь вновь заглючила. Но нет. Бокуто всматривается в его напряженную фигуру и наконец улыбается. Видимо, у него тоже не лучшее подключение сейчас.

— Акааши, не боись! Я-то подцепил, но все в порядке. Врач сказал, что это типа антитела? В общем, коронавирусом я уже переболел, даже не заметил, — он прыскает в кулак, и от его тона Акааши успокаивается. — Сейчас у меня обычная простуда. Теперь сижу на самоизоляции, но еда у меня че-то уже кончается. Нужно сходить в магазин, а мне нельзя. Прикинь, переболеть короной, но свалиться от простуды?

— Точно простуда? — все равно спрашивает Акааши.

— Точно-точно, 'Каши.

_«Акааши»,_ — рефлекторно думает Акааши, но даже не поправляет: у Бокуто от простуды всегда немного меняется голос и следовательно, произношение. Несмотря на всю выносливость, простуда выжимает из него силы по-максимуму, пусть он и переносит ее на ногах. «Главное — пить больше горячего», — думает Акааши. Он уверен, что Бокуто следует рекомендациям врача, но не переживать не может.

— У вас с деньгами все в порядке? — спрашивает он. — Тесты дорогие.

Бокуто задумчиво щурится.

— Да, а у тебя как? Слышал, ваше издательство закрылось на карантин.

— По ощущениям, что сократили, — шепчет Акааши в ответ.

Видеосвязь снова сбоит, только в этот раз помехами идет и звук: двоится и скрипит. Бокуто встает с кресла, оставляя телефон на столе, и двигается по кухне. Тонкий плед, накрывающий плечи, стелется за ним по полу. Он делает чай, а Акааши наблюдает за беготней туда-сюда, за шуршанием склянками-чайниками-шкафчиками. Видеосвязь вторит его шуму своим, механическим и неприятным слуху.

— Вся работа из дома, — продолжает Акааши, надеясь, что его нормально слышно. Он говорит чуть громче, повышает голос, словно Бокуто у него дома и просто отходит в другую часть комнаты. — Очень неудобно. По сути, меня отправили во внеплановый отпуск. Не знаю, что буду делать, если карантин введут. Денег скоро не будет.

Акааши не любит жаловаться, но с Бокуто оно получается как-то само собой. Да и вправду с работой выходит трудновато. Дергать мангак он может и так, но работать дома ужасно непривычно и неудобно.

Шумит электрический чайник. Бокуто облокачивается на стол поясницей и упирается в камеру отрешенным взглядом. Акааши делает еще один скрин: задумчивого Бокуто редко удается застать; его брови смыкаются на переносице, он смеется своим мыслям, едва сдерживая улыбку, и первой она появляется в его светлых глазах. Как жаль, что сейчас их не рассмотреть. Из-за расстояния и плохой связи они лишь превращаются в некрасивые пиксели.

Внезапно Бокуто выдает:

— Акааши, а давай ко мне в конце месяца жить.

Теперь хмурится Акааши. Сидеть на мягкой кровати становится неудобно, внизу спины все немеет от неподвижной позы, и он съезжает по стене, едва ли не укладываясь на кровать полностью.

— То есть, Бокуто-сан?

— Ну. Мы с командой подольше сидим на карантине, раз приехали из Китая прямо перед закрытием границ. У меня деньги есть, но тренер сказал, что мы еще долго играть не сможем. Переезжай ко мне?

Акааши думает, что сейчас только начало апреля. Если пойдет увеличение зараженных, то всю страну закроют на жесткий карантин, а не только отдельные предприятия, как сделали сейчас.

Тем временем, Бокуто продолжает:

— Только на время, посмотрим, что будет в конце месяца! Но ведь так будет удобнее? На съем жилья не придется тратиться. И я уже переболел, у меня иммунитет, поэтому можешь не бояться, что заразишься, — смеется он.

Его смех патокой ложится в уши. Но Акааши все равно недоверчиво поддевает:

— Как вы можете быть уверенным, что это _я_ не заразный?

— Я же говорю, иммунитет у меня.

— Бокуто-сан, нет никаких данных про то, что переболевшие не могут заболеть второй раз.

Бокуто встряхивается, на его лице обиженно-веселое выражение, мол, поверь мне, почему не веришь. Спорить, правда, он особенно не хочет.

Чайник щелкает, выпуская из носика огромные клубы пара. Бокуто отвлекается на поиски сладостей — дома, как он говорил, вроде еще остается немного его любимого печенья с орешками, — приспускает со своих плеч плед, что сбивается складками на локтях. Он выглядит очень по-домашнему, к нему такому Акааши успел привыкнуть за все время карантинных звонков. Как же ему не будет хватать таких разговоров в будущем.

— Я подумаю, Бокуто-сан, — обещает он.

— Только не грызи себя, Акааши.

Бокуто кидает на него предупреждающий взгляд, словно мамочка, и Акааши улыбается. А потом Бокуто лезет в холодильник за банкой очень сладкого варенья от матери и, даже не глядя в камеру, тянет:

— Я вижу, как ты делаешь это прямо сейчас.

— Неправда.

Правда. Акааши в порыве дурацкой привычки кусает губы. Только теперь он не сдерживает смех, который изначально не хотел показывать Бокуто, — смеется, размыкая губы и обнажая ряд белых зубов. Сухая нижняя губа мигом откликается болью. Именно в этот момент Бокуто поворачивается к телефону и всматривается в экран.

— Акааши!

Он спохватывается. Губа начинает сильно кровить, как от глубокой царапины. Разумеется, камера это схватывает и передает Бокуто в худших красках, чем все есть на самом деле — Акааши смотрит на маленький квадратик своего изображения и поспешно объясняет:

— Все в порядке. Оно выглядит хуже, чем есть.

Он слизывает кровь и сразу же прячет этот жест в чашке остывшего чая. Может быть, стоит сделать новый. С вареньем вместо сахара, как Бокуто. От его матери в дальнем углу холодильника тоже стоит баночка клубничного варенья, которое отлично подходит к панкейкам, что раньше, до карантина, он делал для Бокуто, когда тот засиживался у него допоздна и оставался на ночевку.

— Ага, я вижу. Ладно, — Бокуто плюхается обратно в кресло и поджимает колени к груди. — Про квартиру, последнее. Твоя дороже, и я понимаю, что она ближе к твоей работе, но ведь сейчас в этом необходимости нет? Почти пять сотен тысяч в месяц не будут лишними. И… И, блин, Акааши, я соскучился капец. Приезжай? И оставайся, окей?

Акааши в ответ кивает.

А потом Бокуто вновь начинает скакать с темы на тему и шутить глупые шутки, которые Акааши слушает до тех пор, пока телефон не разряжается.

В Твиттере Акааши пишет:

 **муки с рылом** _@kjkjkjkjkjkj_  
_невозможно жить эту жизнь зная что в мире еще не существует треда “бокуто котаро и совы” поэтому_

_бокуто котаро и совы тред_

И, пролистывая все сохраненные картинки мемов с совами, фотографий с совами, принтов с совами, напечатанными на чашках и футболках, нарисованными детьми, он открывает также и папку с фотографиями Бокуто. Идея зрела в голове уже больше двух месяцев. С началом карантина материала становится так много, что он пишет об этом в Твиттере.

Он думает, ничего не случится, потому что это все равно закрытый аккаунт, на который подписан буквально один человек, и это уставший Кенма, тоже сидящий с закрытки, чтобы кричать в пустоту.

И именно через Кенму, которому Акааши доверяет больше всего, спустя несколько суток скрины треда попадают к Куроо и к его двенадцати тысячам подписчикам.

**я понравлюсь твоей маме** _@kurooo_  
_лол факт мой бро сова и вот научное доказательство_

Твит набирает сто тысяч ретвитов только _без комментариев_.

К Акааши в закрытку стучится столько же.

Через неделю Бокуто признается:

— Мне пришлось зарегистрироваться в Твиттере.

И вот так выясняется, _что_ в этой жизни может напугать Акааши и довести его до серии маленьких инфарктов.

Они вновь созваниваются по видеосвязи, и в этот раз связь еще хуже, чем в прошлый. Бокуто говорит, у него дома какие-то ремонтные работы, поэтому электричества нет у всех, и он сидит с мобильного Интернета, упорно разряжая все девайсы, не зная, когда включат свет.

— Для чего? — Акааши делает вид, что ему не очень интересно.

Сегодня он был немного занят, поэтому приходится говорить с Бокуто и готовить себе ужин одновременно. Он отвлекается от тофу, что мягко тушится на сковородке вместе с овощами, и смотрит на экран, где Бокуто сидит в телефоне и что-то отчаянно листает. Он сидит в темноте, и свет от экрана окрашивает лицо в синий.

Когда Акааши думает вновь вернуться к готовке, Бокуто тычет в камеру телефоном. Ноутбук фокусируется долго, а когда наконец изображение становится четким, Акааши немного обмирает. Или не немного, как посмотреть.

— Вот из-за этого, — отвечает Бокуто, и связь в этот момент становится во стократ лучше, чем секунды назад.

На экране телефона тот самый твит Куроо, что вынес на всеобщее обозрение несколько записей Акааши из треда про Бокуто-сову. Там фотографии, которые можно легко найти в Интернете, если загуглить волейбольных профи Японии. У Акааши непримечательное имя и закрытый аккаунт, и поэтому Куроо особо не думает про анонимность.

Возможно, он даже не догадался, что тред от Акааши. Хотя там много фотографий и скриншотов, которых нет нигде, кроме телефона Акааши, потому что он делал их лично.

— Хороший… твит, — выдавливает из себя Акааши. — Смешной.

— Не говори так кисло, Акааши! — восклицает Бокуто, размахивая руками. — Твит замечательный! И там целый _тред!_

Он выделяет интонацией последнее слово, будто это что-то особенное.

— Я рад, что вам понравилось, — тихо отвечает Акааши.

Он возвращается к тофу, который начинает подгорать из-за его невнимательности.

Бокуто признается:

— Во-первых, я хочу прочитать его весь. Во-вторых, классное освещение у тебя.

— А… да, наверное…

Последнее немного сбивает с мысли. Подсветка над плитой у него самая обычная, желтоватая, но в темной просторной кухне под ней удобно работать. Акааши выбирает ракурс, с которого Бокуто будет лучше его видно, и ставит телефон на холодильник.

Тофу не подгорает, лишь зарумянивается, и Акааши выключает плиту. Он накладывает себе в тарелку овощей, выискивая среди них кусочки тофу, и незаинтересованно бросает, хотя внутри распирает от смехотворности ситуации:

— Могу показать вам весь тред, если хотите. Мне не сложно.

Он не смотрит на изображение, пока устраивает телефон на столе. Бокуто чем-то шумит на фоне, смешно ухает, а потом его лицо оказывается на весь экран, и Акааши наконец обращает на него внимание.

— Правда? А как? У этого чувака закрытый акк с одним подписчиком. Ты этот подписчик? А это не будет нечестно по отношению к нему?

Восхищенный Бокуто говорит больше обычного. Акааши успевает покрепче схватится за тарелку и вспомнить, что забыл взять палочки. Он встает, пропадая из обзора камеры, и в следующую секунду возвращается.

Наверное, если бы не возможность отвлекаться на бытовые дела, он бы умер от неловкости прямо перед Бокуто.

Прожевывая горячий кусок тофу, что жжет язык своей температурой и остротой, и дождавшись, пока Бокуто немного успокоится, Акааши признается:

— Нет. Это я автор треда. Все нормально, Бокуто-сан, если вы взглянете на него.

Бокуто кричит рядом с динамиком, что даже на громкой связи закладывает уши.

— Акааши! Почему ты не сказал?! У тебя есть тред меня-сов!

— Это не совсем тред вас-сов. Это вы _и_ совы.

— Все равно! Давай доступ, я хочу прочитать его прямо сейчас. Можно мне делать ретвиты?

— Не получится, у меня закрытый аккаунт.

— А если как Куроо?

Акааши вздыхает и лезет в телефон.

— Можно, — говорит он.

Из-за перехода в Твиттер камера выключается, Бокуто всплывает на половину экрана, внимательно наблюдающий за темнотой. Дополнительной подсветки от ноутбука больше нет, и его фигуру в том же самом кресле теперь едва различить.

Акааши не дает себе ни секунды на сомнения, нажимая на «Поделиться», а потом принимая запрос от нового аккаунта.

— Приятного прочтения, — говорит он и возвращается к еде.

— Спасибо!

Бокуто вновь утыкается в телефон, наверняка читая каждый твит в треде. Их там шестьдесят с чем-то. Наблюдая за ним, Акааши грустно подмечает, что есть уже неохота. Он как-то забывает, что кроме треда, в закрытке есть еще десять тысяч твитов. В том числе и те, которые он писал несколько лет назад. Самые-самые постыдные и самые-самые глупые.

Они наконец встречаются неделю спустя. Теплым погожим днем, солнечным и немного ветреным. Акааши прячется от ветра в длинном темном кардигане и под белой одноразовой маской. Бокуто обходится лишь футболкой, что, как вторая кожа, облепляет мышцы на руках, и такими же облегающими черными джинсами. Его маска — в мелкий розовый цветочек.

— От матери, — отмахивается он от немого вопроса.

Акааши издает смешок, пусть этого и не видно, но Бокуто всматривается в его лицо и смеется в ответ. У него сияют глаза, в них плещется улыбка, которая сейчас наверняка растягивает и губы.

— Тебе такую же подарю, — говорит Бокуто. — Сразу же, как только разберемся с твоими вещами.

— У меня их немного, Бокуто-сан.

— Да ладно, Акааши. Ты жил здесь несколько месяцев.

— Сначала сходим за едой, — переводит он тему. — Потом посмотрим.

Акааши все же соглашается переехать к Бокуто — тот живёт в двухкомнатной квартире, которую раньше снимал вместе с Куроо, потому что так получилось дешевле и в студенческие годы было лучшим вариантом. Но теперь Куроо съехал, и Бокуто остался жить один. На цену уже не смотрит, а Акааши он предлагает пожить с ним, потому что одному скучно.

— И так легче пережить карантин, — объясняет он.

Акааши представляет, как ему, наверное, трудно безвылазно сидеть в четырех стенах. Токио — слишком большой и густонаселенный город, чтобы можно было выйти в будний день и не бояться заболеть.

Но сегодня они договариваются просто встретиться. Сходить вместе в магазин, закупиться едой на следующие две недели. Наконец-то поговорить вживую, а не как целый месяц по видеосвязи — ощущения ведь совсем не те.

Они глупо стоят и смотрят друг на друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Бокуто внезапно восклицает:

— Ай, да ладно! Нам жить вместе, — и наконец обнимает Акааши крепко-крепко.

Его объятия, уверенные и сильные, заставляют сердце биться чаще. Солнечный свет заливает отросшие волосы, проникает сквозь листву деревьев и украшает светлую кожу. Золотые пятна скачут по одежде и слепят глаза.

Прикосновения Бокуто ощущаются правильно.

— Бокуто-сан. На нас уже странно смотрят.

— Акааши, блин, мы не виделись месяца полтора!

И обнимает еще крепче. Для этого ему приходится наклониться немного вперед, зажимая Акааши в ловушке из мускулистых рук. И он, несмотря на пререкания, лишь поднимает ладони, проходится по лопаткам.

В магазине они набирают кучу разной гадости вперемешку с овощами и фруктами. Гадости — потому что не вся еда вписывается в спортивную диету Бокуто, но смотреть фильмы, хрустя чипсами из свеклы или нори, ужасно привлекает.

Акааши обрабатывает руки антисептиком, прежде чем надеть новую маску — в той он ходит уже достаточно долго, — но наливает слишком много.

— Бокуто-сан, давайте я с вами поделюсь, — предлагает он. Они выходят из магазина, поэтому есть смысл обработать руки.

Бокуто тут же протягивает свои ладони. Акааши втирает антисептик в каждую, равномерно размазывая вдоль всей поверхности кожи. Проходится даже между пальцами, втирая быстросохнущую жидкость.

— У тебя золотые руки, Акааши.

— Спасибо.

Он натягивает на лицо новую маску.

— Как жаль, что их некуда сдать, — подмечает Бокуто, и Акааши грустно с ним соглашается. Медицинские маски на переработку пока не принимает никто. Хранить у себя их опасно.

В итоге Акааши сидит у Бокуто дома целый день и даже ночь, потому что они засыпают на диване, когда устраивают марафон «Парка Юрского Периода».

— Мой телефон сегодня едва не разбился, потому что Куроо меня ретвитнул.

Акааши терпеливо уточняет:

— Как это связано?

— Уведомления, — поясняет Бокуто. — У меня они включены. Точнее, были до этого момента.

Бокуто сонно чешет щетину и зевает. Они снова допоздна разговаривают по видеосвязи. Из-за карантина режим сна сбивается у обоих.

— Мне жаль.

— Да ладно. Зато у меня подписчиков прибавилось. Приятно видеть своих фанатов еще и здесь. Ты, кстати, спать еще не думаешь?

Акааши прячет лицо в подушке, держа телефон горизонтально. Рука уже онемела, поэтому служит, скорее, подставкой — держать ее на весу нет никаких физических сил. На моральных он еще как-то вывозит разговор, из-за простого желания общаться с Бокуто подольше.

— Ака-а-аши, ты уснул?

На его имени Бокуто снова зевает.

— М-м-м…

Акааши невразумительно мычит в ответ. Не сразу, но все же пытается подать признаки жизни. Наверное, со стороны и вправду кажется, что он заснул. Он старается разлепить один глаз, который не скрывается за большой мягкой подушкой, и отблеск от телефона слепит. Акааши щурится, всматриваясь в такого же сонного, как и он, Бокуто.

— Не сплю, — шепчет он.

Они замолкают. Где-то на фоне шумит ночной город, который даже во время карантина, не останавливается полностью. Акааши не закрывает окно, и из-за отсутствия москитной сетки мелкая мошкара слетается на свет телефона и пищит. Он закутывается в одеяло по самую макушку, лишь бы его не обкусали, и замечает, как Бокуто делает то же самое, но звуков не слышно. Видимо, случайно выключил микрофон.

— Бокуто-сан, — зовет он и едва сдерживает зевок. — Микрофон.

Камера мигает, включается и выключается несколько раз.

— Да, прости, случайно ткнул.

Все звуки снова возвращаются вместе с мягким голосом сонного Бокуто. Но тот, укутавшись с головой, больше не говорит ни слова.

Тишина убаюкивает, только отблеск ночника Бокуто проникает сквозь дрему, накрывающую все тело. Телефон едва не выпадает из руки, когда он полностью расслабляется. Картинка скачет, Бокуто вздрагивает вместе с ним из-за громкого шороха ткани около уха.

— Наверное, пора ложиться, — сипло шепчет Акааши. Бокуто сонно моргает и кивает. — Спокойной ночи, Бокуто-сан.

— Ночи, 'Ка-а-аши.

Он вновь скрывает в его имени зевок.

На часах начало первого. Акааши скидывает звонок и ложится спать окончательно.

Утром, которое наступает слишком рано, в ленту Твиттера снова прилетает твит от Куроо (который Кенма лайкнул с закрытки, подлый трус):

 **достиг комедии** _@kurooo_  
_мой бро наконец съезжается со своим парнем и это никак не отпраздновать из-за карантина. коронавирус соси :(_

Под ним сотни комментариев, и даже один от Бокуто, который просто кричит одним-единственным словом: _БРО_ , так что у Акааши пропадают все сомнения по поводу того, о ком это было сказано.

Акааши с Куроо категорически не согласен. Не с частью про карантин, а с частью про отпраздновать. В честь скорого переезда, который они с Бокуто решили отложить до конца месяца, Акааши может забанить Куроо, чтобы больше не видеть ни одного упоминания о нем. Но это не разумно по двум причинам: во-первых, новости от Куроо всплывают ото всех, а не только от его аккаунта напрямую; во-вторых, о жизни Акааши тот узнает со слов всех вокруг, а не самого Акааши.

И это немного возмутительно, что Куроо так считает.

Акааши приходится принять запрос, чтобы он мог увидеть его ответ:

**муки с рылом** _@kjkjkjkjkjkj в ответ @kurooo_  
_мы не встречаемся._

Ответ от Куроо приходит подозрительно быстро:

**достиг комедии** _@kurooo в ответ @kjkjkjkjkjkj_  
_А ХОТЕЛ БЫ ? ? ?_

Акааши старательно его игнорирует, как делает это со многими вещами в своей жизни.

Бокуто звонит немногим позже, без предупреждения, хотя они никогда так не делают. Акааши пропускает первый вызов, потому переодевается и не замечает, но принимает второй, когда идет в ванную.

— Доброе утро, Бокуто-сан, — сипит он. — Почему вы встали так рано?

На часах половина восьмого. Бокуто, взъерошенный и сонный, все еще лежит в кровати и пытается не зевать.

— Я встал на пробежку, — отвечает он. Голос у него не лучше, чем у Акааши. — А ты что?

— Я только встал. Работа.

Акааши зевает, засматриваясь на Бокуто, и тот повторяет за ним, сладко-сладко потягиваясь. Акааши ставит телефон на полочку рядом с зеркалом, чтобы камера ловила его в кадр: так Бокуто будет видеть его, когда он стоит в полный рост.

— Бокуто-сан, полежите так, пока я умываюсь.

Акааши включает кран, и за шумом воды ответ Бокуто не разобрать. Он умывается, чистит зубы, проделывая все то же самое, что и каждое утро. Долго смотрит на себя, пока чистит зубы, а потом ополаскивает рот, причесывает влажными руками волосы. Полноценно расчесываться не хочется, все равно его никто не увидит, а кудрявые волосы могут превратится в гнездо за одно лишние движение.

— Акааши, тебе уведомления приходят, — говорит Бокуто. — С Твиттера. Телефон дрожит, смотри, чтобы не упал.

Акааши кидает взгляд и на всякий случай отставляет телефон от края полки. Бокуто всматривается в экран, то ли рассматривая уже бодрого Акааши, то ли пытаясь разобрать в зеркале, что за уведомление пришло ему в Твиттер с двумя подписчиками. Потом он что-то проверяет, тыкая пальцами по экрану рядом с камерой.

— Ты добавил Куроо. — Резюмирует он. — Почему?

Акааши пожимает плечами.

— Чтобы он увидел мой ответ.

Бокуто снова тыкает в экран, видимо, выискивая этот ответ. Акааши уже не обращает на него внимания, вытирая руки и лицо мягким полотенцем. Возможно, он немного поторопился с тем, чтобы вставать. Звонить по работе все равно придется не раньше десяти, вряд ли Тенма готов взять трубку до этого времени.

— Блин, прости. Куро — придурок, — изрекает Бокуто, когда Акааши берет в руки телефон и идет на кухню.

— Вы о чем?

— Ну. Его чувство такта срабатывает не всегда? Поэтому он шутит так постоянно. Извини, если тебе неудобно из-за этого.

Акааши ставит телефон у холодильника и лезет в него за молоком. Из всего монолога он вылавливает только одно:

— Куроо-сан постоянно шутит, что мы встречаемся?

— Ага. Ты с ним не общаешься так часто, поэтому тебя обходит эта участь. Доверяй ему после такого личное.

Электрический чайник шумит слишком громко для утренней тишины и хрипловатого голоса Бокуто. Для все еще немного сонного Акааши, что потирает глаза, отзеркаливая движение Бокуто. Тот продолжает лежать в кровати на животе, подтянув под грудь подушку и глядя в экран.

— Все хорошо, Бокуто-сан. Я не злюсь на его шутки.

Бокуто выглядит слишком устало для утренней пробежки. Он снова зевает и подпирает щеку рукой, и солнце, что затапливает комнату, красиво ложится золотыми лучами на его лицо.

— Я рад.

— Идите спать, — советует Акааши. — Вам бы отоспаться.

— Ты прогоняешь меня? — смеется Бокуто.

Он опускает голову в подушку, и его осветленные волосы лезут в камеру, закрывая почти половину. Спина подрагивает от глупого смеха.

Акааши отвечает:

— Нет, не прогоняю. Но настоятельно рекомендую.

И думает, что никогда бы не посмел прогнать. Как он может так поступить? Акааши качает головой, вслушиваясь в ответ Бокуто:

— Ты проецируешь на меня свои желания.

— Неправда.

Он смеется в ладонь. Отчасти Бокуто прав, Акааши бы сейчас сделал что угодно, чтобы вернуться в кровать. Но если он доделает работу за несколько часов, у него будет больше времени вечером. И тогда-то точно не придется засиживаться с Бокуто до поздней ночи.

Бокуто продолжает мычать в подушку.

— Люблю тебя, — бурчит он сонно. — Люблю.

— Да… — рассеянно отвечает Акааши. — Я тоже. Вы идете спать?

Бокуто отнимает лицо от подушки, моргает, наверняка высматривая время на телефоне.

— Иду. Можно еще часик поспать. Хорошей работы, Акааши.

— Спокойных снов, Бокуто-сан.

На этот раз Бокуто скидывает первым, и Акааши не уверен, что он услышал последнюю фразу. Ему еще предстоит поработать, и он намерен закончить все как можно быстрее, поэтому чашка чая с молоком точно не помешает. А тот поганый твит с ответом Куроо он удаляет. И Куроо из подписчиков тоже.

Когда Акааши заканчивает работать, Бокуто только-только просыпается.

— Блин, я проспал все будильники. Со школы такого не бывало, — хрипло смеется он в камеру.

— Зато выспались. Хорошо, когда никуда не надо.

— Это правда.

Бокуто исчезает из кадра. Акааши за то время, что его не видно, проверяет уведомления, которые пришли на телефон. Он не отвлекался во время работы, но теперь можно. Там в основном все из Твиттера: _«Бокуто Котаро оценили ваших: 156 твитов»._

Сто пятьдесят шесть. Акааши осоловело моргает. Проверяет еще раз. Число никуда не исчезает, только становится больше. Сто шестьдесят девять.

— Бокуто-сан, хватит лайкать мой твиттер.

— А-а-а? — Бокуто вопросительно кричит откуда-то со стороны. — Прости, плохо слышу, щас!

Акааши открывает лайкнутые твиты, листает список до самого низа. Бокуто, видимо, тоже решил дойти до самого низа. Благо, что Твиттер показывает только последнюю тысячу или последние два месяца активности, а не грузит все сразу.

Самый ранний лайкнутый твит от две тысячи шестнадцатого года (как Бокуто дошел до него?):

**муки с рылом** _@kjkjkjkjkjkj_  
_я придушу куроо собственными руками_

**я вам не кен** _@applepi в ответ @kjkjkjkjkjkj_  
_становись в очередь._

Без контекста так и не вспомнить, что тогда сделал Куроо. И не узнать, потому что не удастся пролистать ленту так далеко вниз с телефона. Наверное, Бокуто воспользовался поиском по годам или залез с ноутбука.

Бокуто падает в кресло, и белая макушка мелькает широкой полосой туда-сюда, пока он устраивается. У него в руках телефон и миска с мытой клубникой.

— С завтраком меня, — говорит он и закидывает клубнику в рот. — Что ты говорил там?

— Хватить лайкать мои твиты.

Акааши накидывает на плечи кофту и подтягивает колени к груди. Чай почти остыл, и если его не выпить сейчас, придется опять выливать. Зато хоть панкейки получаются хорошими и съедаются вместе с вареньем от матери Бокуто.

Бокуто согласно угукает. Новое уведомление о лайке приходит через секунду.

Акааши открывает твиттер и пишет:

**муки с рылом** _@kjkjkjkjkjkj_  
_хочу угостить бокуто-сана панкейками_

И сразу же отправляет. Слышится звук уведомления, потом недовольное мычание Бокуто, что дергается и раздосадованно разводит руками. У Акааши на новом твите первый лайк от Бокуто.

— Акааши! У меня вся лента слетела!

Значит, все-таки стоят уведомления на Акааши. Это объясняет, почему он лайкает их почти что сразу после публикации.

Акааши ухмыляется и даже не прячет ухмылку в чашке чая.

— Какая жалость, Бокуто-сан.

— Ладно-ладно, ты победил. Никакого лайканья твитов столетней давности.

Они завтракают — Акааши обедает — в тишине. Бокуто отвлекается на телефон, периодически отпуская смешки, потому что Куроо накидывает ему в личные сообщения кучу мемов, половина из которых потом окажется ретвитнутой. Акааши ест, размышляя, стоит ли пригласить Бокуто поесть его панкейки еще раз, раз уж на твит он не отреагировал практически никак. Но в итоге приходит лишь к тому, что заставляет себя встать и сделать новый чай.

Электрический чайник издает трескучий неприятный звук, когда Акааши заливает слишком мало воды. Он пропадает из кадра, но все еще видит, что делает Бокуто: устраивается в кресле поудобнее, поджимая под себя ноги, и ставит миску с клубникой на живот. Он сдирает с нее хвостик, прежде чем закинуть в рот, а потом запивает соевым молоком.

— Блин, может стоило в миксер все это… — тихо и задумчиво говорит он. — Акааши? Ты здесь ведь? А можно тебе вопрос задать?

Внезапно сердце пропускает удар. Акааши мелькает в кадре на секунду, машет рукой и показывает свое лицо, чтобы Бокуто убедился в его присутствии.

— Давайте, — разрешает.

А сам лезет на верхние полки за ароматными травами для чая, закидывает их заварник и садится обратно в кресло, подцепляя полы длинной кофты и обнимая себя. На улице, прямо посреди апреля, немного похолодало.

— У тебя был краш в меня? — спрашивает Бокуто. Он даже подбирается, заинтересовано наклоняясь к экрану.

Акааши лишь морщится, будто от зубной боли. Он бы не назвал это «крашем». Такое глупое и новомодное слово. Его влюбленность, сильная и настоящая, такая давняя, что к ней уже привыкаешь, не подходит под это понятие, не чувствует он с ним родства.

А Бокуто дошел-таки до тех твитов. Акааши устало мотает головой. Если он спрашивает в лоб, то и отрицать нечего. Все равно Бокуто понимающий и не будет смеяться или отдаляться, Акааши знает. Они ведь дружат уже лет семь, если не больше.

— Со старшей школы, — признается он, и признание дается так просто.

Бокуто по ту сторону ухает и ведет плечами. Он как-то странно улыбается, и Акааши не может до конца разобрать его эмоцию:

— Эй. Это что такое. Мы что, могли встречаться в старшей школе?

Бокуто в итоге смеется, а Акааши уточняет:

— Что вы хотите этим сказать?

— Ну, у меня ведь тоже тогда краш в тебя был. Мне казалось, об этом знают все. И когда я говорю «все», я имею в виду _абсолютно всех_.

Акааши натянуто улыбается.

— Я не знал.

Они смолкают. Бокуто даже не ест свою клубнику, просто смотрит в камеру, и Акааши пялится на его застывшую фигуру, не зная, куда себя деть.

— Эй, Акааши… А я нравлюсь тебе? Все еще?

Сердце обмирает, частит, и держать дальше спокойное улыбчивое лицо не удается.

— Не надо, Бокуто-сан, если вы…

— Акааши. Просто ответь.

Почему именно сейчас Интернет работает так исправно? Чайник щелкает. Пар клубится над ним, поднимаясь до самой вытяжки, Акааши вздрагивает и кидает на нее беглый взгляд. Снова возвращается к Бокуто. Тот все также сидит, перебирает в руках ягоды клубники и очищает их от зеленых хвостиков, но не ест. Складирует на краю тарелки пирамидкой.

— Ну? — поторапливает он.

Акааши поспешно отвечает.

— Да, — говорит, — все еще нравитесь.

Бокуто отмирает, картинка враз приходит в движение: вот улыбка появляется в его глазах, искрится и подсвечивает золотую радужку изнутри, переходит на губы, широко их растягивая и показывая кромку зубов; Бокуто откусывает кусок от большой клубники, сок из нее так неаккуратно стекает по пальцам.

Они говорят одновременно.

— Ты мне тоже, 'Кааши.

— Мне нужно заварить чай.

Бокуто моргает.

— Ох, да. Окей, — говорит он немного недоуменно. — Конечно.

— Простите, Бокуто-сан.

Акааши отключает у себя звук с видео, но не сам звонок. Прячет лицо в ладонях, поднимая очки до самого лба. Громко выдыхает. Дурацкое сердце продолжает частить, и ни руки, ни ноги не слушаются, а он сам весь подбирается и замирает, не смея пошевелиться, словно Бокуто сейчас рядом и все-все видит. Он и вправду рядом. Только сделать ничего не может.

— Акааши? Все в порядке?

— В порядке, — отвечает Акааши, забывая, что выключил микрофон. Голос у Бокуто встревоженный. И вид тоже.

Что он творит? Что творит! Акааши быстро клацает на микрофон и видео обратно, чтобы Бокуто вновь мог его увидеть.

— Простите, Бокуто-сан.

— У тебя глаза покрасневшие, — они снова говорят одновременно. Бокуто виновато улыбается. — Все хорошо?

— Да, простите.

— За что ты извиняешься? — спрашивает Бокуто.

Акааши не знает. Разговор не клеится, и они просто смотрят в камеру долго-долго, не смея ничего сказать первыми. Бокуто выглядит так, словно слова рвутся из него, но он ничего не говорит, только поджимает губы. Акааши засматривается на него, и сердце обмирает в который раз за день.

— Приезжайте, Бокуто-сан, — тянет Акааши. — Поговорим.

Бокуто угукает в ответ и отключается.

**муки с рылом** _@kjkjkjkjkjkj_  
_хочу угостить бокуто-сана панкейками_

 **бокуто котаро** _@bokutarou в ответ @kjkjkjkjkjkj_  
_а варенье от моей матери у тебя еще осталось_

 **муки с рылом** _@kjkjkjkjkjkj в ответ @bokutarou_  
_конечно_

Когда Бокуто приезжает, Акааши делает еще одну свежую порцию панкейков, хотя не уверен, что их хоть кто-то будет есть.

Бокуто замирает в своей цветочной маске на пороге квартиры. Акааши отступает назад, впуская, и показывает в сторону ванной:

— Можете помыть руки там.

Бокуто кивает и быстро убегает мыть руки. По пути он снимает маску, пряча ее в кармане узких штанов, а Акааши встает на пороге ванной комнаты, наблюдая за сгорбленной спиной. Он снова в белой футболке, которая очерчивает его мышцы и облепляет, будто вторая кожа. Акааши тяжело сглатывает.

Бокуто моет руки ровно тридцать секунд. Ровно тридцать секунд Акааши стоит, задержав дыхание, а потом Бокуто разворачивается к нему, раскрывая руки в стороны, делает шаг — и Акааши вторит ему, поддаваясь вперед, и обнимает. Ладони ложатся на плечи, скользят к лопатками, его прижимают за талию ближе, укладывают подбородок на плечо.

Если бы Акааши мог, он бы заплакал или сделал бы другую глупость, чтобы показать, как сильно тянет внутри от этого прикосновения. Но все, что он может делать — это лишь стоять, замерев на месте. И мир вокруг теряет краски, слова — значения. Есть только запах кожи Бокуто, его горячее тело и ощущение той правильности, что есть всегда, в каждом их прикосновении.

Бокуто целует в висок.

— Оставайтесь сегодня у меня, — предлагает Акааши.

И они обязательно поговорят обо всем, о чем нужно.

Собственная футболка под ладонями Бокуто намокает от нестертой влаги.

*

Постыдные твиты Акааши Кейджи от две тысячи шестнадцатого года, которые нашел и лайкнул Бокуто Котаро (от позднего к раннему):

 **муки с рылом** _@kjkjkjkjkjkj_  
_у него сегодня игра на которую я иду потому что у меня сегодня дедлайн проекта и я взрослый самостоятельный человек и могу решать когда и где мне стоит провалиться_

 **муки с рылом** _@kjkjkjkjkjkj_  
_еще один твит-шутка со стороны куроо и его гейского окружения и я стреляю в тофу_

 **муки с рылом** _@kjkjkjkjkjkj_  
_я думал после школы будет плохо потому что мы в разных универах и у него карьера про но я не знал о существовании жизни после защиты дипломной ха_

 **муки с рылом** _@kjkjkjkjkjkj_  
_вечно смотреть можно на три вещи как течет вода как горит огонь и на бокуто котаро_

**я вам не кен** _@applepi в ответ @kjkjkjkjkjkj_  
_ты можешь просто пригласить его на свидание, ты знаешь?_

**муки с рылом** _@kjkjkjkjkjkj в ответ @applepi_  
_а ты бы сделал это на моем месте_

**я вам не кен** _@applepi в ответ @kjkjkjkjkjkj_  
_оправдано._

*

Твит Бокуто Котаро от две тысячи двадцатого года, в разгар пандемии коронавируса в Токио, Япония:

**бокуто котаро** _@bokutarou_  
_пошли на свидание_

Связь немного барахлит, и картинка подвисает. Акааши начинает сразу же, не давая Бокуто до конца усесться в любимое кресло:

— Бокуто-сан, во-первых. Кто так приглашает на свидание. Во-вторых. Куда мы пойдем посреди карантина.

Бокуто смеется, заражая своим весельем даже через экран.

— Ты словно меня отчитываешь, ‘Кааши, а не задаешь вопросы. — Он ставит телефон перед собой, и теперь Акааши видит его всего. — Мы можем сходить на свидание за твоими вещами, — начинает перечислять Бокуто. — Точнее я приду к тебе, чтобы забрать. Не будем брать такси, понесем вещи в руках, посидим в парке. Или посидим у тебя, посмотрим фильм. Приготовим романтический ужин при свечах, хочешь? А еще у тебя ванна побольше, чем у меня, и мы…

Бокуто придумывает все на ходу. Акааши улыбается, улавливая ход его мыслей, и перебивает.

— Бокуто-сан. У меня пустой холодильник. Давайте я лучше к вам готовить приду.

— А там посмотрим?

— А там посмотрим.

И возможные ужасы карантина из-за пандемии им не страшны.


End file.
